


The Sacred Institution of Matrimony

by Geist



Category: Wakfu
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Breast Play, Breasts, CRA, Carrying, Cum Swallowing, Cum drinking, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Divine Powers, Doggy Style, Double Cunnilingus, Erections, F/F, F/M, Fantasizing, Goddesses, Groping, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Iop, Kissing, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Sex, Masturbation, Missing Limb, Multi, Nightgown, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Pre-Cum, Sex, Sexual Content, Squirting, Strip Tease, Sweat, Threesome - F/F/M, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bridal carry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evangelyne and Tristepin: Married and loving it. Nothing could possibly interrupt their wedded bliss, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sacred Institution of Matrimony

Thump. Rattle. The door bounced on its hinges as heavy footfalls ascended the stairs behind it. There was a giggle, and another thump, this one almost smashing the door down. 

“Careful, Pinpin, you almost knocked my head off there.”

“Sorry, Eva.”

The door handle clicked, the door swung open, and in walked Tristepin, carrying Evangelyne in the crook of his arm. He turned to the side to bring her safely through, his towering shock of ginger hair brushing the top of the doorframe. Once inside, he deposited her gently on the edge of the bed.

"Bravo, Percy," Evangelyne said, and sat up, smoothing out the wrinkles in her white nightdress. "You're going to have to stop carrying me across the threshold sooner or later, though."

Tristepin thumped down next to her, bouncing her up into the air. "Never!" he said. "I, Sir Tristepin Percedal, swear on my honour as a Knight of the Order of the Shushu Guardians that my wife will never again walk into a bedroom on her own!"

“Evangelyne laughed. "Such a Iop-head. But," she said, and kissed his cheek, "that's why I married you."

Together they fell back onto the bed, gazing, up at the ceiling. Evangelyne sought out Tristepin’s hand with hers, found it, squeezed it. She sighed. "I love being married to you, Pinpin."

He rolled over to smile at her. "Not as much as I love being married to you."

“Oh? Come and prove it then. Come and kiss me, Pinpin."

“Now there's a challenge no true Iop can resist!"

Tristepin got to his knees and straddled Eva. He leaned down slowly, resting on the knuckles of his hand. Careful though he was, he still wobbled and almost fell. Evangelyne stuck out her arm and caught him before he collapsed on her.

"Eheh. Sorry,“ he said. He flexed the shoulder where his missing arm had once been attached. The Sadida Kingdom's court Eniripsa had healed the stump almost perfectly, with barely any scarring, but it still twinged on occasion. "I guess I'm still getting used to it.”

Evangelyne reached out and stroked his shoulder, careful not to touch a sore spot. "It's okay, my brave warrior. I'll help you if you need me to."

“Thanks, Eva," he said, and grinned. "Besides, a warrior should have a few scars. Not that I expected to lose an arm quite so soon," he finished, rather ruefully.

"Hey," she said, putting a finger to his lips. "You still have a quest to complete, remember?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Right!"

Clumsily, Tristepin lowered himself to her, and she rose up to meet him. His kiss - their kiss - was anything but clumsy. Their lips conjoined perfectly. Their tongues touched, lightly, briefly, the tips just sliding across one another, then they launched into the kiss proper. Evangelyne and Tristepin closed their eyes and let their mouths meld, joining with each other in one long, frozen moment that no Xelor could have replicated.

They parted, breathing heavily, their lips wet with their lovers‘ saliva. Evangelyne traced her hand down Tristepin’s flank, stopping to give his hip a little squeeze.

"I'm glad we got Alibert to look after the kids. I feel a bit selfish though.”

"Huh? Why?"

“Well, think of poor Chibi," she said. "Between Elely trying to teach him how to fight and Flopin training him to shoot, he'll be exhausted.“

"Don't worry, Yugo will keep him safe from our monsters. And if he can’t, Grougal will.“ They both laughed at the thought of their kids trying to deal with the tiny, ultra-protective dragon.

Tristepin surprised Evangelyne with another kiss, this one deeper and more passionate than the last. Evangelyne responded in kind and, her caresses grew tighter, more intimate. She slid her hands down to his buttocks and squeezed. His muscles were taut and rigid: as firm and toned as the rest of him.

Straightening back up, Tristepin returned her caresses, and she sat up with him, curling her legs beneath herself. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, marvelling at the softness of her skin. Even now he had trouble believing that the beautiful elfin woman before him was truly his wife. She reached up and held his hand in place for a moment. When she let him go, he did as she had done, and sent his palm gliding down her side, though the silken fabric of her chemise was surely much nicer than the rough cotton of his shirt. He could have had pyjamas made by the finest tailors in Bonta, but Ioppish fashion sense prevailed even among the most famous and celebrated of Iops. 

Tristepin crested the impressive curve of Evangelyne’s hip. She shifted her legs so that her gown creased between her thighs, forming a radiant white valley. He crossed the last few inches of her slip, and slid his fingers across the smoothness of her thighs, then down between them, where a faint sheen of sweat left her skin hot and sticky. Evangelyne closed her eyes, leaned back and murmured as her lop traced his way up the insides of her legs. He neared his ultimate goal, and she gasped out: 

"Yes, Pinpin! Make love to..."

An explosion of light filled the room. Evangelyne and Tristepin leapt to their feet and dropped into fighting stances. Reflexively, Tristepin's hand went to his waist and Eva's to her back, only to find their weapons completely absent.

"The weapon rack,” Tristepin whispered, "Rubilax is sleeping downstairs,  
next to your bow."

Evangelyne nodded, and together they edged off the bed and towards the door. Before they could reach it, the light dimmed, and coalesced into a swirling plexus of rainbow colours.

"Be not afraid,“ came a soft, echoing voice. The lights drew further in on themselves, and the voice grew clearer. "I bring a blessing." Tristepin and Evangelyne stared in wonder as the blaze settled into the outline of a human form. The light faded, and the outline became a woman. She floated in midair for a moment, then landed lightly on her feet, smiled, and opened her eyes.

She was clothed in a strange, corseted dress, with armour plates around the waist and a brown top. A thick golden clasp, much like the one Eva had on her adventuring gear, held it all together at her neck. Bracers ran down one of her arms, a long, fingerless archer‘s glove down the other. Her ears were even longer than Evangelyne's and her bright blonde hair was tied up in a multitude of stiff braids that ringed her head like the spokes of a wheel. Mirroring them, a sheaf of feathered arrows protruded from the quiver on her back.

"Be not afraid," she repeated. "I am the Goddess Cra.“

Immediately, Evangelyne dropped to her knees and bowed low. ”M-my Goddess," she said, the awe in her voice obvious. "I'm not worthy.“

"Rise, my disciple," said Cra. "You are more than worthy." Shakily, Evangelyne got to her feet.

Tristepin was less immediately impressed. "How do we know you're really Cra?" he asked, as slyly as a Iop could. "We've seen shapeshifters before."

"Tristepin!" Evangelyne hissed, elbowing him in the ribs. But Cra's benevolent expression didn't change for a second.

Go to the window" she said. "And look to the sky."

Curious, Evangelyne and Tristepin crossed the room, pulled back the curtain and gazed out at the night’s horizon. They almost leapt back in surprise.

Hanging in the starry sky was an immense bow, nocked with an arrow and ready to fire. Its limbs were frozen aurorae, its string a twisted maelstrom of stellar lights. The arrow was akin to the magical ones Evangelyne used, but vastly larger and more powerful.

"Okay," Tristepin said, stepping away back from the window. “You're Cra."

"And you truly do have my brother lop's hard-headed common sense.“

"Well, I do have a very hard head. But I’m just Tristepin now," he said, shrugging his armless shoulder.

"Perhaps," Cra replied enigmatically.

"Lady Cra," Evangelyne said, finally plucking up the courage to speak again. "It's an honour to have you here. But...may I ask why you have graced us with this visit?"

“As I said, to bring a blessing. To bless the marriage of one of my most extraordinary followers."  
Twice now you have saved the disciples of my brother Sadida. You have helped to save our entire world. And - however much he denies it - you have married an extraordinary Iop."

"I’m honoured."

"And..." If it was possible for a god to seem flustered, Cra managed it for a moment. "...I would like to share in your joy. If it is acceptable to you both, I would like to lie with you." 

“You mean…” Evangelyne trailed off, struck by a sudden vision of herself worshipping her goddess in the most primal way. Her fingers would write psalms across divine flesh; her tongue would sing glorious paeans…

“Yes!” she blurted out, “yes, my Lady. Ah, if Tristepin is okay with it, of course.”

They looked over at him. He was staring off into the middle distance, eyes glassy and unfocused. If his grin was any wider the top of his head would have fallen off. 

“I get to fuck a god.” He mumbled his words, as if saying them from the depths of a beautiful dream. 

“Language!” Evangelyne snapped. But Cra just laughed. Actually laughed. It sounded, to Eva’s pointy ears, like the ringing of golden bells.

“Yes, Tristepin,” Cra said, “please do fuck me.” Evangelyne almost fainted. 

Cra stretched, straightening out to her full and impressive height. She spread out her arms, and with a flash like the one that had announced her arrival, the bulkier parts of her regalia - her arrows, her armour, her quiver and her bucklers - vanished.

“Undress me, Evangelyne.” Evangelyne nodded, reached out for the laces holding Cra’s dress together, but Cra stopped her midway, taking hold of her wrists.

“Ah,” she said, “an archer needs steady hands.” Evangelyne looked at hers. They were shaking. Her hands never shook. She took a deep, calming breath and forced them to behave.

“Good,” said Cra. She let go and Evangelyne, steady this time, started to unlace Cra’s dress. It felt like real cloth. Very fine cloth, but real all the same. The laces came away easily. Evangelyne glimpsed her goddess’ skin through the gaps they revealed. The clasp split along a hidden seam in its centre. Cra’s top fell away, and just like that Evangelyne was staring at her goddess’ naked chest. She squinted reflexively, expecting to be struck blind for her audacity. But no, they were...just boobs. Very nice ones, admittedly. But breasts like her own.

Tristepin, however, given spousal permission to ogle another pair, nearly drooled over them. He flicked his eyes over their luscious swell - a swell that was slightly fuller than Eva’s, he noticed - and down to the creamy pink tips of her nipples. A brief reverie overtook him, and he saw himself sucking at them while she slowly tugged at his cock. He shook himself, reminding himself that he could have the reality in short order.

As he watched, Evangelyne found the clasps that loosened the skirt of Cra's dress. She tugged on them, and the dress slid down Cra’s legs, revealing the goddess in all her glory. Evangelyne and Tristepin both marvelled at her tall, willowy form, from the proud pillars of her legs to the fine musculature of her archer's arms. Both of them found their eyes drawn to her groin, eager to see what a goddess’ privates looked like. Not much different from a human's as it turned out, with a covering of soft golden pubes and the hint of her inner lips peeking out from behind their larger siblings.

Cra finished up by peeling off her glove and dropping it into the puddle of her dress, then deftly flicked the straps of Evangelyne's gown off her shoulders. Evangelyne aided her in pulling the neckline over her breasts, then her hips, all the way down until she too was as naked as Cra.

"My disciples are so beautiful,“ said Cra with a sigh, running her fingertip over Eva's stomach. "You cannot imagine how proud I am." Evangelyne blushed.

"And now,” Cra continued, turning to Tristepin, her eyes flashing. “Your husband must have our attention."

"Ah, yeah," Evangelyne said, rather less eloquently. She'd been so enraptured by Cra that she'd almost forgotten about him.

“Ladies,” Tristepin said, with the grin of the bowmeow that got the cream, the cow, and the entire damn dairy. He raised his arm, extending it out to his side. "I’m all yours.”

Evangelyne and Cra took him at his word. They manouevered him to the bed, laid him down. Evangelyne plied him with kisses while Cra set about unbuckling his breeches. He lifted himself up from the bed to let her pull them down, and gasped as she came back up and started rubbing  
him through his boxer shorts.

"Oh my,” she said, "Brother lop certainly did bless his incarnations." While Evangelyne left him with one last kiss and started to remove his nightshirt Cra quested deeper, isolating his cock from the rest of him, and closed it in a loose fist. Trapping the fabric of his shorts between his skin and her palm, she glided her hand along his shaft, teasing him from semi-hardness all the way into a full and fearsome erection. Evangelyne helped by lowering her head to his chest, suckling and licking at his nipple before leaning over him to give the same treatment to the other one.

The first few drops of Tristepin's precum spotted his boxers. Cra gave his cock one last squeeze, then whipped them down.

"There," she said. "Now we are all properly attired..." She crawled up the bed, settled herself amongst the pillows with her back to the headboard and spread her legs. “Your goddess demands worship, Evangelyne."

Evangelyne looked up to see Cra split her lower lips apart with two fingers, rubbing them up and down her slit. A flood of juices rolled from her opening and infused their marital bed with their divine essence. Evangelyne scrambled up and bowed before Cra, pushing her head between Cra’s legs so eagerly that her ears brushed the insides of her thighs. Cra withdrew her fingers and let Evangelyne replace them with her tongue. She lapped and slurped with such vigour that she could’ve been mistaken for a crazed boowolf. Tristepin stared, amazed and aroused by  
her fervour.

"You - haaah, yes, Eva, that's it.” She cleared her throat, and tried again. "You too, Tristepin,“ she said, beckoning with her wet fingers. “Help your wife carry out her duties."

Tristepin nodded and got down next to Evangelyne. She made room for him and together they took turns licking out Cra. They slathered their tongues all over her mound, sucking at her lips. Evangelyne favoured careful dabs at Cra’s clit, making the goddess alternately jerk back and push forward, while Tristepin drove his tongue deep inside her, sucking down her ambrosia from its source. More often than not they mistimed it and met in the middle, and might have had trouble distinguishing their tongues from Cra’s pussy but for the intimate knowledge they had of each other. Their mistakes turned more frequent and less mistaken, until every other dip of their head resulted in a sloppy, juice-impregnated kiss. Evangelyne groped around beneath Tristepin’s undercarriage, took a firm hold on his cock and started to slowly jerk him. He longed to return the favour, and keenly felt the loss of his arm. 

“Enough!” Cra said, with a clap of her hands. Evangelyne and Tristepin looked up, faces covered in juice and poorly-aimed kisses. “You two,” Cra continued, mock-stern, “are getting distracted.”

“Sorry, my lady,” said Evangelyne, inclining her head. 

“Don’t be. I expected you two would be more interested in each other than a mere god. Please, show me your love.”

“Show you…?”

“Ooh!” Tristepin piped up. “I know this one!” He patted the mattress, and with dawning understanding, Evangelyne laid herself on her back, head towards Cra. If she craned her neck she could just about see her goddess, who gazed benevolently back.

Tristepin positioned himself over Evangelyne. She spread her legs for him, letting him lower himself to her. His cockhead butted against her pussy and she had to bite her lip to keep from embarrassing herself. She could already feel that magnificent length of flesh and its familiar contours sliding into her, joining her with her husband as closely as it was possible for them to be. She reached for it and and held it in place as, with a grunt, he thrust into her.

Now Evangelyne had to moan, or else risk biting clean through her lip. Tristepin pushed deep into her, and she let out a sharp, sweet cry, one so impassioned that Tristepin bent to kiss her brow, as though soothing a fever.

“I’ve been wanting this,” he whispered to her.

“Me too,” she replied, moaning again. His exultation joined hers when he pulled away, then buried himself back inside her. Her walls clenched down, and she threw her arms around him, begging him him with all her body not to take that heat and hardness away from her. But when he inevitably did, its absence made its return all the better.

Tristepin upped his pace, and Evangelyne raised herself up to meet him: her calves, her thighs, her bottom all trembling. She crunched her fingers and her toes into the sheets and braced herself against the full might of Tristepin’s physique. He drove his cock into the deepest parts of her, as straight and true as one of her arrows, and her quim overflowed, drooling its fluids onto the bed. The sounds of their congress, of his cock churning her cleft, of his heavy balls slapping against her bum loudened even to the point where they could be heard over their gasps and squeals, even over their dirty talk.

“Gonna-give-you...thefuckingofyourlife!” Tristepin muttered, his teeth grit and bared in his concentration, his brow brimming with beads of sweat.

“Do it!” Evangelyne said, between pants. “Fuck me, Percy, fuck me!”

“Oh yes, fuck her,” came Cra’s voice, high and quavery with lust. Evangelyne twisted and wriggled in an attempt to see what she was doing, but only managed to see her face and her chest. Cra had her head tipped back; her eyelids were fluttering, her mouth was open, and she slowly rolled her tongue around her saliva-glossed lips. She groped at one of her breasts like it had personally offended her. With her fingers curled into talons she squeezed and pulled at it, trapping her nipple between her knuckles and twisting it mercilessly. Evangelyne, fascinated, watched the endless, undulating rise and fall of the hills and valleys under Cra’s grip. Beyond that, she saw nothing else, though her sensitive ears very definitely heard the sound of a soaking, slippery muff being given a good working out. 

Tristepin, conversely, had an excellent view. Cra grew more lascivious by the second, and he couldn’t tear himself away from the mesmerising sight of her fingers flicking into and out of her pussy. Each time they left, they came with a fresh coat of shining wetness, and each time Cra quivered and uttered a husky groan. Every so often, she’d reach up with her thumb and tap the exposed tip of her clit, making herself shriek and convulse in a way more befitting a Shushu than a god.

Evangelyne would have been jealous of her husband's preoccupation, had she herself not been seeking a better view of Cra’s self-love, and if the free show hadn’t been making him pound her as hard as he could in an effort to impress. She wailed; his cock ground against her walls, stretching her further with every thrust, while its bulbous head struck against her sweetest and most sensitive spot over and again.

Unknowingly mimicking Cra, Evangelyne reached for and rubbed her clitoris, squeezing out yet more pleasure into a body that was already full of it. With so many delicious sensations running through her, Evangelyne was close to her climax, and her screams attested to that. Tristepin too was panting and moaning, the strain evident on his face, though he spared a moment to look down at Evangelyne, wink at her and nod at Cra. 

Evangelyne rolled up her eyes to see Cra masturbating at a furious pace, her arm moving so fast that it almost seemed a blur. And just in time, Cra screamed, yanked her hand away and squirted so hard and so copiously that her fluids splashed across Evangelyne’s face, soaking into her hair.

The scent and taste of her goddess was just what Evangelyne needed. She came with a howl, her body thrashing uncontrollably, every muscle twitching as her senses melted under an ecstatic onslaught. Through her haze, she heard Tristepin wailing his way through an equally dramatic finish, and felt his hot cum rolling up her pussy. After one pump he pulled out, and spent the rest of his seed painting a white splatter across her belly.

When everyone had come down from their respective highs, Tristepin settled down next to Evangelyne, side-on with his arm uppermost so he could stroke her flank. Her skin was damp under his fingers, but then, he realised, so was his. The sweat was nearly dripping off his face.

“Phew. I haven’t been this hot since that furnace in Frigost.”

“Me neither,” Evangelyne said. She closed her eyes for a moment and squeezed her thighs together, evaluating the warm, slippery mess between them. “Mmm, if you keep squirting inside me like that, we're going to have another Elely or Flopin on our hands.”

“And a joyous thing that would be,” said Cra, stretching herself out alongside Evangelyne, across from Tristepin. “That was magnificent. It’s been far too long since I was incarnate.” She kissed Evangelyne’s cheek, tasting herself on her skin. “Thank you.”

“It was our pleasure, my lady,” Evangelyne said, and kissed Cra back. She blushed quite fiercely, and Evangelyne wondered how many of her disciples had ever dared to lay lips upon her.

“Speaking of pleasure,” said Cra, reaching across Evangelyne, “I believe I owe both of you some.” So saying, she took hold of Tristepin’s cock and started rubbing it back into erection, her hand curled slackly around it. 

“Ah, Miss Cra!” Tristepin contrived to sound shocked, but his eyes closed in obvious delight. 

“Don’t be bashful. Did you not just have your head between my legs? And in a moment there will be another part of you between them.”

“Enjoy it, Pinpin. ” Evangelyne patted his chest. “How often will a goddess touch you?”

He wrinkled his brow in what seemed like genuine puzzlement. “Every time you touch me, of course.”

Evangelyne shook her head in exasperation, but giggled all the same. “Do you see what I have to deal with?”

“I thought it was very sweet,” Cra said. “Close to blasphemy,” she added with a grin, “but I'll forgive it.” She paused in her massaging of Tristepin’s dick. “I believe your husband is hard again.”

Cra lowered her mouth to Evangelyne’s ear, taking the opportunity to nip at it just as Tristepin liked to do. "I know how I can please both of you.”

“Oh?”

"Yes. Listen..." As Cra explained her plan, Eva blushed and covered her mouth, her jaw falling open in sheer shock at her goddess’ filthy imagination. By the time Cra was done, Evangelyne was nodding enthusiastically. They glanced at Tristepin, back at each other, and smirked. He'd sat up, and had a quizzical look on his face, wondering what his two bed mates were planning on next.

Evangelyne and Cra clambered into position, Evangelyne with her legs towards the headboard, Cra vice-versa. They moved slowly, seductively, swaying as much as they could. Cra bent her head to Evangelyne's crotch and lapped at her quim, scooping up a gobbet of Tristepin's cum. She turned to him and showed him the white blob on the tip of her tongue. When she swallowed it, he gulped in sympathy.

"Get thee behind me, Sir Tristepin," she commanded, and he did exactly as he was told. Cra raised her arse up into the air. "Come and take me." 

Her voice was at once pleading and powerful, with a gravelly purr to do the most wanton of Brakmarian streetwalkers proud. As if to punctuate her demands, Evangelyne reared up and took a long, sloppy lick along the deep pink crease of Cra‘s slit. Her saliva mingled with the juices there and dripped back down onto her face.

That was all the provocation Tristepin needed. He leapt forward and grabbed Cra by her haunches, pulling himself in behind her. His prick bobbed up and down, from his movement, the hot blood pulsing within it, and the excited twitching of the muscles at its base. Cra rocked backwards and rubbed her mound along it, smearing it in fresh juices. Her heat seeped in through Tristepin’s skin, and his heart thudded faster. He was so hard it hurt, and he couldn't wait any longer. He aimed the tip of his cock square at her opening and drove it into her.

Cra‘s scream was ecstatic. Divine power flared from her in a golden aura, earthing itself against Evangelyne and Tristepin. Her godly fire was warm, invigorating and strangely comforting. Tristepin got the best of it, as it flowed from her core and enveloped his cock, her tight pussy walls acting as the conduit. Evangelyne wasn't left out either, as Cra dipped down to suck at her cunt, slurping up every bit of cum she could find.

Tristepin and Evangelyne both wailed and shivered, blasted endlessly by Cra’s vital force. For her expenditure of power, Cra got plenty in return. Tristepin kept on hammering away at her, slapping against her behind, burying his cock in her hole and jerking it out again. With his rhythm established, she hunkered down, forcing him to come at her from a higher angle, one that saw his cock grind hard against her walls, setting up tooth-gritting bursts of pleasure-pain as her pussy accustomed itself to the change. Soon though, any discomfort vanished, replaced by pure bliss that struck of up a chorus of lusty groans in her throat.

It certainly didn't hurt that the new position let Evangelyne eat Cra out without having to sit up too far. Her dripping cleft hovered just a couple of inches over Evangelyne's mouth. Evangelyne grabbed Cra's arse, pulling her down and herself up, and let her tongue join her husband's cock in giving Cra what she needed. She dabbled her tongue against Cra's clit: not too hard, not too soft, just enough that Cra could feel it. And how she felt it. Each lick prompted a little scream, and the edges of her opening twitched, the external evidence of the powerful internal contractions squeezing Tristepin’s cock. She lavished her attention on that too, running her tongue along his shaft when it emerged from Cra’s hole, or licking the salty sweat off his balls when they swung close. 

Cra responded by stuffing two fingers into Evangelyne’s pussy, hooking them to push against her delicate parts just as Tristepin’s prick rubbed her own. She planted her face between Evangelyne's thighs and sought out her jewel, wrapping it in her lips, covering it with her tongue, tormenting it with the gentlest of nips with her teeth. Evangelyne howled and squirmed beneath her, and Cra felt the vibrations of her voice add an extra frisson to her ministrations. Evangelyne's cunt - sloppy though it was - turned even sloppier, and Cra, her passage greased by ever-flowing pussy juice and the last remnants of Tristepin‘s seed found it easy to slip in another two fingers. A mini-orgasm hit Evangelyne, and she quivered and squeaked, her hips jumping, her breath coming in gasps.

Tristepin, meanwhile, was off in his own little world, enraptured by Cra's heat, her wetness, her tightness. All there was was the ache of muscle, the bright tension in his prick and balls. Primal things, and Iops were intimately acquainted with the primal. But something cut through his lust: his wife's voice, calling to him from somewhere near his knees. 

“H-hey, Pinpin,” Eva said, her voice shaky with the effort of holding herself together. “What does she feel like?”

“Uh?” he huffed. 

“What’s it like fucking her?”

Sublime. Splendiferous. Sanctified. Tristepin knew none of those words. But one jumped straight to his forebrain. 

“Godlike!” he roared, and slammed into Cra with every bit of force he had. He pounded her, faster and faster until his sinews burned and his lungs heaved. 

Evangelyne stared, transfixed by the sight of his cock pistoning into Cra’s pussy. He’d fucked her that hard before, but seeing it from the outside was incredible. A joyous twinge flared in her stomach: a sympathetic impulse enhanced by Cra’s admirable attempt to do to Evangelyne what Tristepin was doing to her. 

Cra howled, divine power surging from her in crackling golden arcs. “Yes, you brute! Harder! Harder!” She screamed when Tristepin proved he was nowhere near his limit and did exactly as she said, and she sought to distract herself by sending the hand working out Evangelyne’s quim into a frenzied blur. Behind her, a surprised squawk escaped from Evangelyne as the extra stimulation sent her into a quick, sudden, deeply intense orgasm. She reared up, taut as a bowstring, and squirted, jetting fluids across the bed and into Cra’s face, just as Cra had done to her. As quickly as it happened, it faded, and Evangelyne sank into the mattress with a luxuriant sigh. 

And now Cra had nothing to work towards, no goal but her own final ecstasy. It reverberated inside her, coursing through the vessels that channeled her golden ichor, bouncing from limb to limb and making each one twitch in turn. It was glorious, and yet hideous: a deep down itch that only Tristepin could scratch. And for all his speed and strength and size, he seemed to Cra to be taking his sweet time in scratching it. She growled in frustration, bucking backwards to add more force to his thrusts. 

That did it. Cra exploded in literal light and sound. Her aura spiked from her in wild, jagged lines, oscillating with her howls and moans. Pure delight surged from her cunt in peristaltic waves, matched by her walls squeezing down on Tristepin’s cock.

“Yes, yes, YES!” she screamed, twisting in her throes. “Keep going! Cum in me!”

Tristepin didn’t have much of a choice. Cra’s pussy held him in place, though it wasn’t as if he wanted to leave. He kept fucking her, driving further cries and exultations from her mouth, until there came the tightening, the upwelling, the rush, the relief. He slumped, sighed and slipped out of her, his cock trailing a thick stream of seed.

There were no more words. Evangelyne, Tristepin and Cra lay together, entangled in one another’s limbs, while her power slowly arced itself out among them, prolonging their afterglow with little jolts of extra orgasmic energy. At last, Cra spoke:

“I...thank you Evangelyne. Thank you, Tristepin. You have no idea how much that meant to me.”

“It was our honour, my lady,” Evangelyne said, half-mumbling, though speaking as decorously as she could even through the beautiful fog clouding her thoughts.”

“And it was fun!” Tristepin added.

Cra smiled, a little sadly. “It most certainly was.” She sighed. “I fear I must leave soon. But know this, Evangelyne: I am so very proud of you. And Tristepin, I know that you have a great destiny ahead of you.”

“Do you really have to leave?” Evangelyne said.

“Yes. Don’t be…” But whatever Evangelyne shouldn’t have been was lost, as she launched herself forward and kissed her goddess full on the lips. Cra’s eyes widened in surprise, but she wrapped her arms around her disciple and happily let her show her devotion. When Evangelyne pulled back, there were tears in her eyes. Cra wiped one away with the back of her finger and straightened a lock of Evangelyne’s hair.

“Thank you, Goddess,” Evangelyne said, with a sniff.

Cra smiled and stroked Evangelyne’s cheek one last time. “My blessings upon you both,” she said, and her body dissolved into a bright mist. With that, she was gone.

Evangelyne and Tristepin sat silent for a long time. Eventually, Tristepin spoke up.

“Did that really happen?” he asked.

“Yes,” said Evangelyne, she turned to him with a teary, yet joyous expression on her face. “It really did. I love you so much, Pinpin. Thank you...thank you for sharing that with me.”

He put his arm around her, pulled her in close, rubbing his nose against hers. “That’s why I’m here,” he said. “My Cra goddess.”

“My Iop god.”

They settled back into bed and pulled the covers up over themselves, the benefits of Cra’s blessing already manifest in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was a commission for B (bscommissions.tumblr.com). I had the honour of being his last Wakfu commission before he took a break from them, and I sincerely hope it makes for a suitable full stop. Thanks, B!
> 
> Follow me at geistygeist.tumblr.com for flashfics and more.


End file.
